It is known to provide headwalls in rooms of healthcare facilities. A headwall is typically mounted next to one of the room walls and provides one or more services to, for example, a patient, a bed for the patient, and other patient care equipment.
According to the present disclosure, a headwall is adapted for use with a bed in a room of a healthcare facility. The headwall has a first service delivery unit having a first service connector to provide a first service to the bed. The headwall also has a second service delivery unit having a cavity and a second service connector to provide a second service to the bed. The second service delivery unit is to be supported by at least one of a wall of the room and the first service delivery unit for movement between a storage position in which the second service connector is positioned in the cavity and a use position in which the second service connector is positioned outside the cavity to allow the bed to dock to the second service delivery unit for transmission of the second service from the second service connector to the bed.
According to another aspect of the disclosure, the headwall has a support to be coupled to the wall and a service delivery unit. The service delivery unit has a service connector and is coupled to the support for pivotable movement of the service delivery unit between a storage position in which the service connector is to be positioned adjacent to the wall and a use position in which the service connector is positioned away from the first position to allow the bed to dock to the service delivery unit for transmission of a service from the service connector to the bed. The service connector is one of an electrical power outlet, a negative pressure port, a medical gas port, a hydraulic fluid port, and a motor.
According to another aspect of the disclosure, a headwall arrangement is adapted for use in a healthcare facility having a first room and a second room that share a common wall. The first room has a first bed therein and the second room has a second bed therein. The headwall arrangement a first headwall to be positioned in the first room to provide a first service to the first bed and a second headwall to be positioned in the second room to provide a second service to the second bed. The headwall arrangement has a bridging portion to be positioned in an opening in the common wall and the first headwall and the second headwall are coupled to the bridging portion.
According to another aspect of the disclosure, a patient care apparatus is adapted for use with a patient. The patient care apparatus has a bed to support the patient and the bed has a side rail. The patient care apparatus has patient care equipment having a medical treatment control unit and a medical treatment line coupled to the medical treatment control unit to provide medical treatment controlled by the medical treatment control unit to the patient. The medical treatment control unit is coupled to the side rail and positioned in a cavity of the side rail.
According to another aspect of the disclosure, the patient care apparatus has a chest drainage unit to drain material from a chest of the patient supported by the bed. The chest drainage unit is coupled to the side rail.
Additional features will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode as presently perceived.